Nick Fury
Marvel |Accessories = Pistol |Variations = |Years =2013, 2015-2017, 2019-2020 |Appearances = 76004 Spider-Man: Spider-Cycle Chase 76042 The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier 76127 Captain Marvel and the Skrull Attack 76130 Stark Jet and the Drone Attack 30453 Captain Marvel and Nick Fury }} Nick Fury is a Marvel Super Heroes minifigure released in 2013. Before he was released as a minifigure, Fury first appeared in an ''Avengers'' poster and a TV short, both in 2012. Description Nick Fury has a reddish brown skin and a bald head printed with an eye patch, goatee, cheekbones, and a serious expression. There is slight back printing on the head depicting the back of eyepatch strap, but it does not connect to the front. He has a dark blue torso piece with a belt, a light blue collar, a shoulder strap on the upper right of the torso and muscles are shown. There is also back printing depicting the back of the light blue collar, the back of the shoulder strap taking up most of the back, the back of the belt, and the cut against his shirt. He has black unprinted legs. This minifigure is based off Nick Fury's likeness in the Ultimate Spider-Man TV series. In the video games Nick Fury appears in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes in 2013, his appearance is based on his physical appearance. His ability is turning invisible LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - About The Game - Features. In other media In 2012, Nick never appeared physically, but appeared in a LEGO short and [[The Avengers Poster | a LEGO version of The Avengers poster]]. He has a light brown head with no accessories and printing depicting a light grey eyepatch, a goatee, cheekbones, and a serious expression. He has a dark blue torso with printing of a zipper and straps and has black hands. He has grey legs with the printing of gun holster straps. LEGO.com Description Background Marvel Cinematic Universe Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury was a former Colonel who had served with the United States Army and an espionage veteran of the CIA during the Cold War. Continuing to serve the world, Fury joined S.H.I.E.L.D., a covert international peacekeeping organization which operates as humanity's first line of defense against Earth's most dangerous enemies until was promoted to the position of Director. From this position, Fury refocused his efforts on organising the Avengers Initiative with intentions of bringing together any superpowered individuals who could protect the world from any threat. Despite some considerable reluctance from World Security Councilmembers, Fury had still continued all his efforts and eventually managed to recruit both Iron Man and Captain America into their Initivative. With the Avengers ready, Fury was forced to call them all into action when the Earth was invaded by Loki who managed to brainwash an army and steal the Tesseract. With the Avengers Assembled, Fury took charge of the hunt for Loki, leading the volatile team through the mission as they attempted to learn what Loki's plan for the Tesseract was and who he had been working for. This all then came to ahead following Loki killing Fury's close friend Phil Coulson, before being tracked to New York City where all the Avengers engaged Loki and his entire incoming army of Chitauri in a final battle, with Fury keeping the World Security Council from nuking the entire city before Loki was defeated and the Avengers were dissembled. Following the Avengers' victory, Fury hired Captain America to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., while Fury worked on the new Project Insight. However, when Fury began to suspect that something was wrong with Project Insight, he then found himself becoming a target of the Winter Soldier, forcing Fury to fake his own death and go into hiding. With limited people he could trust, Fury then turned to Captain America along with Black Widow, the Falcon and Maria Hill to lead the fight, as he soon discovered that HYDRA had secretly managed to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. and Alexander Pierce was the leader, as Captain America had also learned that the Winter Soldier was actually his friend Bucky Barnes who had been brainwashed by HYDRA decades following Barnes' apparent death. Once Fury and his allies had stopped Project Insight and also killed Pierce, Fury chose to go into hiding to continue hunting down the remaining HYDRA cells. Fury then assisted the now resurrected Phil Coulson in defeating John Garrett while also stopping his plans for Project Deathlok. Following this, Fury chose to promote Coulson to Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., telling him to rebuild it from the ground up. Fury had then also aided the Avengers during the Ultron Offensive, inspiring them all at their lowest moment before then returning during the Battle of Sokovia and setting up their New Avengers Facility. However, just as Fury was getting word of something going wrong, he was too late to stop the Decimation as Thanos wiped out half of all life, killing Fury in the process who just managed to get a distress call out to Captain Marvel before his own death. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' He plays a similar role in Ultimate Spider-Man but with a different team including , Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger, and Power Man. ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' With the threat of Galactus, Dr. Doom and Loki, Fury calls upon Iron Man, The Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, and other Marvel heroes to help fight them. After the battle between Sandman, Abomination, and the Hulk, Spider-Man, and Iron Man, Fury talked with Tony Stark about some odd happenings and told him to figure it out, asks Spider-Man if he wanted to be an Avenger, and told Agent Coulson to make sure one of the cosmic bricks makes it to the Fantastic Four, so they could study it. He later intruded Doom's fortress with the Fantastic Four and fought Green Goblin. Gallery of Variants Minifigure Video Game Notes * In the press release he was listed under the comic based X-Men minifigures along with Wolverine, Deadpool, and MagnetoA copy of LEGO's Marvel press release, at Stitch Kingdom. However, he did not appear in 6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown or any of the first wave of Super Heroes sets. * This version of Nick Fury first appeared in the Ultimate Marvel comics where he was modeled after Samuel L. Jackson (who later portrayed Nick Fury in the Marvel Cinematic Universe). This design was later used in the mainstream comics as Nick Fury's son Nick Fury Jr. *Samuel L. Jackson played Nick Fury in the Marvel Cinematic Universe in addition to Mace Windu from the Star Wars prequel trilogy, Ray Arnold in Jurassic Park '', and voiced Frozone/Lucius Best in ''The Incredibles films. Appearances * 76004 Spider-Man: Spider-Cycle Chase * 76042 The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * 76127 Captain Marvel and the Skrull Attack * 76130 Stark Jet and the Drone Attack * 30453 Captain Marvel and Nick Fury TV Shorts * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes TV Short Other * The Avengers Poster Video Game Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LEGO Marvel's Avengers * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Mini-Movie Appearances * Maximum Overload Gallery cgi_fury.png|CGI NickFuryback.jpg|Nick Fury's back printing Nickfury.jpg|The variant that appeared on an Avengers poster Fury-VG.png|Fury as seen in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Nick fury.jpg|After a theft Philnick.jpg|Nick Fury with Phil Coulson Fury worried.jpg|Close up Screen_shot_2013-07-20_at_4.10.32_PM.png NickFury_01.png IMG 1538.PNG|Nick Fury & Agent Coulson Fantasticar.jpg|Nick Fury with Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman and Thing in the Fantasticar References See Also * S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013